


My Betrothed

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: 17th Century AU.





	1. Chapter 1

              Chloe sat up in bed with her bed sheet covering her chest as she watched her lover, Beca hop around as she tried to put her boot on. Smiling, she shook her head and let out a sigh. “You’re being too loud. You’ll get us caught.”

              Beca laced her boots up and looked at the princess with a smirk. “ _I’ll_ get us caught? You weren’t very quiet during our… activities.”

              “I was more quiet than you’re being now.” Chloe got out of bed and began to get dressed. “Help me with this corset.”

              Beca moved behind Chloe to tighten her corset but her hands quickly began to travel.

              Chloe slapped Beca’s hands and moved away from her. “There’s no more time for that. You better go. If my father finds out that you’ve already taken my virtue, he’ll want you beheaded.”

              Beca rolled her eyes. “If I remember correctly, you basically threw your virtue at me when you seduced me into your chamber.”

              Chloe laughed lightly. “It wasn’t very hard.”

              Beca playfully glared at the princess. “Anyway, we’re going to be betrothed. It shouldn’t matter.”

              Chloe folded her arms across her chest and grinned in amusement. “And what makes you think that? I have many suitors.”

              “Your father is letting you have a say in who you want is he not?” Beca asked, confusion marring her features. Chloe’s father was unlike other kings, allowing his daughter to have an opinion in who she would give her hand in marriage to.

              Chloe’s amusement still remained. “He is, but who says I want to marry you?”

              Before Beca could respond, they heard humming echoing down the hall.

              “Someone’s coming,” Chloe whispered out. “Hide!”

              Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. “Seriously?”

              “Yes, hide! I wasn’t joking about that beheading.” Chloe gestured to the bed and Beca quickly went to hide under it.

              Chloe finished getting dressed just as there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Chloe was relieved when she saw her good friend, Aubrey enter the room.  

              Chloe pointed to her bed and mouthed “Beca” to Aubrey. The blonde smiled and nodded in understanding.

              “So today’s an exciting day,” Aubrey said. “Do you have any idea who you’re going to choose?”

              Chloe sighed dramatically. “Not a clue.”

              Aubrey smirked. “Really? I thought for sure that Beca was going to be it for you.”        

              “She has potential but so do all my other suitors,” Chloe said with a grin.

              Having heard enough, Beca climbed out from under the bed. She stood up and glared at Chloe. “I have potential? You love me… you said it. I can’t believe you!”

              Chloe leaned forward, silencing Beca with a kiss to the lips. “Quiet, you’ll alert the guards. I was only teasing.”

              Aubrey looked at Beca. “Hello, Beca. You really shouldn’t be in here. The suitors are all waiting downstairs.”

              “It’s pointless for this whole thing to even happen, is it not?” Beca asked. “You’re mine and I’m yours. We should get married today.”

              Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s chest. “Relax, my love. It’s tradition. We’ll be wed soon enough. Go join the others. I’ll see you soon.”

              Beca kissed Chloe. “As you wish.”  She reluctantly left the room to go join the other suitors.

              Aubrey shook her head in amusement. “Are you sure that’s who you want?”

              Chloe smiled brightly. “Positive. She keeps me on my toes, she makes me laugh and she sees me as an equal. She makes me happy just like Jesse makes you happy.”

              Aubrey smiled at hearing the name of her betrothed. “I guess she isn’t so bad once you look past her unpleasant behavior.”

              “She’s the best,” Chloe said, happily as she moved to sit down at the chair by her vanity. “Can you help me with my hair? Beca made a real mess of it.”

              Aubrey rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips as she moved to pick up the brush from the dresser.

             


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

              Chloe approached Beca at the ball later that night while the brunette was having a conversation with a familiar woman. Chloe plastered on a smile and looked at the woman apologetically. “Sorry to interrupt. Beca, a word please?”

              Beca smiled. “Of course, Princess.” She looked at the female beside her. “Excuse me, Milady.”

              Chloe left the ball with Beca and found privacy in one of the many rooms in the castle.

              “Is there a problem?” Beca asked once they were alone.

              Chloe glared at the woman. “You seemed to be getting cozy with the Viscount’s daughter.”

              Beca laughed at this. “And you seem to be getting pretty cozy with everyone else.”

              Chloe huffed in anger, folding her arms across her chest. “I have to be friendly. Besides, I hardly see dancing and talking as getting cozy. I was being polite.”

              “As was I,” Beca shot back.

              “You know I can’t stand Raina. She fancies you.”

              “I have no feelings towards her,” Beca stated. “I only want you. You know that.”

              “I could say the same to you. You needn’t be jealous of anyone out there… or anyone ever. I love you.”

              Beca smiled and pulled Chloe to her for a kiss. “And I love you.” The two shared an intense kiss that quickly escalated. Beca was just about to remove the dress from Chloe when the door opened. The two sprung apart and looked to see who had interrupted them.

              “Are you two incapable of waiting until marriage?” Aubrey asked, exasperatedly.

              Beca grinned. “Once you’ve had Chloe Beale it’s rather hard to keep your hands off of her.”

              Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Information I could’ve done without. Will you two return to the festivities before the King realizes you’re gone?”

              Chloe moved her mouth to Beca’s ear and whispered. “Come to my room tonight. I’ll take care of you then.” She kissed Beca just below the ear before leaving with Aubrey.

              Beca smiled to herself before going back to the dance. She made sure to avoid the Viscount’s daughter as to not upset Chloe again and as she tried her best to remain entertained, she came across Prince Bumper.

              “Princess,” Bumper greeted with a smug smile. “I hope you haven’t shown up here tonight feeling too optimistic. Chloe will surely be choosing to give me her hand in marriage.”

              “And what’s so impressive about you?” Beca had to ask.

              “You mean besides my endless amount of riches?” Bumper grinned.

              “You’re not the only one here with money,” Beca stated. “What can you offer the Princess? I would really like to know.”

              “I can offer her all she’ll ever need on our wedding night,” Bumper said. “I’ll have her begging for it. I just hope no one’s beat me to it. I would hate to have her tainted. She seems the easy type, though. I bet she-,” Before Bumper could get his next words out; he was on the floor groaning as he held his crotch.

              Beca knelt down before him and spoke quietly. “The next time I hear you speaking ill of the Princess, you’ll lose more than your pride.”

              A guard approached Beca with a smile on his face as he looked down at Bumper. “Your doing?”

              “Throw her in the dungeon to rot!” Bumper exclaimed from the floor.

              “He had it coming, Luke,” Beca assured the guard who just so happened to be one of her good friends. “He was speaking badly of Chloe. I wasn’t going to stand for it. He’s lucky I don’t have my sword on me.”

              “I’ll escort him out.” Luke helped Bumper up and guided him towards the door.

              Once Bumper was gone, everyone’s attention went back to the party taking place. Beca sighed when Aubrey approached her with a stern look.

              “He was saying things about Chloe,” Beca began.

              “It’s just a pity you didn’t do more than that to him,” Aubrey smiled. “Bumper’s a poor excuse for royalty.”

              “Poor excuse for a human being even,” Beca added.

              Chloe approached Beca, raising an eyebrow at her. “Was it necessary?”

              “It was,” Beca replied.

              “My father wishes to have an audience with you.”

              Beca sighed and followed Chloe to where the King and Queen sat on their thrones. “Is he upset?”

              “He didn’t say,” Chloe replied. “Why did you hit that fool?”

              “Don’t worry yourself about it,” Beca replied.

              Chloe stopped walking and turned to face Beca. “An answer, please. I am your Princess after all.”

              “Throwing that title around won’t always work,” Beca stated.

              “Beca,” Chloe said more sternly.

              “He implied that you’re a whore,” Beca said, quietly. “It upset me.”

              Chloe frowned and reached for Beca’s hand. “You’re the only one I’ve been with.”

              “I know that, but even if I wasn’t, you’re far from a whore. I won’t have anyone speaking badly of you.”

              Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and tugged on her hand as they continued towards her parents. They waited as Luke finished talking to them before they moved to stand before them.

              Beca bowed. “King Leon. Queen Isabel.”

              “Princess Beca,” King Leon smiled and looked at his daughter. “This is the one you wish to give yourself to?”

              Chloe nodded. “Yes, Father.” Chloe was feeling a bit nervous. She hoped her father approved of her decision. Even if he didn’t, she refused to marry anyone else. It would just make thing easier if he was happy with her choice.

              Leon looked to his wife. “Dear?”

              Isabel smiled at her husband and then looked at Beca. “Luke told us of the incident. Anyone who stands up for my daughter risking the wrath of Bumper’s temper tantrum later has my approval.”

              “And if he does give you trouble, you come to me,” the King said.

              “No worries, Your Majesty. I can handle Bumper.”

              “Very well. You two carry on.”

              Chloe beamed brightly and kissed her parents on the cheek before pulling Beca away.

              “They approve of me,” Beca said, relieved. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

              Chloe grinned. “Just don’t hit anyone else tonight or they might change their mind. I have to go entertain the guests. I’ll see you upstairs later.”

              Beca smiled and watched Chloe as she joined a conversation with some guests.

              “I know that look.” Beca’s friend, Jesse approached her.

              “And what look is that?” Beca asked.

              “That totally mesmerized and in love look,” Jesse smiled.

              “That about sums it up,” Beca agreed as she continued to watch Chloe. “That woman’s going to be my wife.”

              Jesse patted Beca on the back. “I’d still love to know how you managed to gain the love of the Princess.”

              “I really haven’t a clue.” Beca smiled as Chloe glanced her way, winking at her before giving her attention back to the conversation she was having. “But I’m feeling rather lucky.”

             


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Chloe was outside sparing with Jesse as her father watched on.  She had taken a liking to swords as a child and had been trained by the best.

              Chloe knocked Jesse’s sword from his hand and held the end of her sword to his neck. She looked to her father as she lowered her sword. “What did you think?”

              “You get better every time I see you,” Leon said, happily.

              “Chloe!” Isabel approached her daughter and shook her head at her attire. The girl was wearing a brown skirt and a brown cloth top that left her stomach exposed. “Will you go put a dress on? Beca will be here soon.”

              Chloe smirked. “Relax, Mother. Beca’s seen me without a dress on before.” Isabel raised an eyebrow but Chloe simply smiled. “I meant that she’s seen me in this before.”

              “Either way, that isn’t the proper thing to be wearing when she arrives,” Isabel stated.

              Chloe handed her sword to Jesse. “I don’t know. I’m thinking of wearing this from now on. It’s much easier to get around in.”

              Isabel sighed and looked to her husband. “See what you’ve done?”

              Chloe grinned and made her way up to her room. She entered her bedroom but before she could do anything else, she felt arms encircle her waist.

              “Shh, it’s just me,” Beca whispered, placing a kiss on Chloe’s neck. She pulled away from the redhead and closed the door.

              Chloe turned around and punched her lover in the shoulder. “You frightened me.”

              Beca laughed and pulled Chloe back to her. “That was the point.” She kissed Chloe on the lips and trailed her hand up her sides. “I love you in this. You look like an Amazon warrior.” Beca guided Chloe to the bed and laid her down on it.

              “We can’t,” Chloe said but didn’t stop Beca as she moved on top of her. “My mother will surely be up here to check on me.”

              Beca placed her hand between their bodies and pressed her palm into Chloe. “I haven’t had you in so long.”

              Chloe gasped at the action and reluctantly pulled Beca’s hand from between her legs. “Don’t be so overdramatic, my love. It’s been a few days at the most. And just think, in a few days we can be together whenever we want.”

              Beca beamed at hearing this. She placed a kiss on Chloe’s lips before getting off the bed. “I can’t wait for you to be my wife. You do know how to cook don’t you?”

              Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes.

              “I’m kidding,” Beca laughed. “All I expect of you is to keep my bed warm.”

              Chloe got up from the bed and glared at the woman playfully. “You’re going to have a lot of cold lonely nights if that’s what you’re expecting.”

              Beca linked her fingers with Chloe’s and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You will be my equal always.”

              “I love you.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her in for a hug.

              “I love you too. You should change. I’ll sneak downstairs and pretend that I’ve just arrived.”

              Chloe nodded and watched as Beca left her room. She couldn’t wait for their wedding day to arrive.

 

 

              The following, Beca and Chloe were on a carriage heading back to the castle from their trip into town when the driver came to a halt.

              Chloe frowned and placed her hand on the door to open it but Beca stopped her when she heard the driver scream. She pulled a dagger from her boot and handed it to Chloe. “Stay here.”

              “But-,”

              “I mean it, Chloe. You stay here.” Beca exited the carriage and saw the driver had an arrow through his neck. She pulled her sword from its sheath and glanced around. Suddenly, a man dropped from a tree and swung his sword at Beca. She easily blocked the blow with her sword and kicked him in the stomach before punching him across the face. He landed on the ground with a grunt and Beca pointed her knife at his neck. “Who are you and what do you wa-,” An arrow pierced Beca through her side and the man on the ground used the opportunity to get up. He jabbed his sword at the wounded woman but she deflected it and stabbed him with her own sword.

              She moved into the woods to hide behind a tree and heard the sound of footsteps nearing her.

              Not being able to wait, Chloe exited the carriage and saw the body of the driver and the man Beca had killed. Remaining silent, she looked around and spotted Beca a few feet away, leaning against a tree with her hand covering her wound. Chloe also noticed a man walking her way. She turned the dagger in her hand so that she was holding the blade and she raised it up, prepared to throw it. When the man stopped walking to look around for Beca, she quickly threw the knife in his direction.

              Beca heard a gasp of pain and a body drop. When she looked from behind the tree, she saw the second attacker on the ground with her dagger in his chest.

              Chloe ran to Beca and looked at the arrow in her side with wide eyes. “The village is closer than the castle. We’re going back that way.”

              “I told you to stay in the carriage.” Beca said, weakly.

              “Aren’t you glad I don’t listen to you?” Chloe retrieved the dagger. “Let’s go.”

              “To the castle,” Beca said. “I can manage.”

              “You’re losing too much blood.” Chloe helped Beca back towards the carriage. “We’re going back into town.”

              “It’s not safe. You need to be in the castle.” Beca winced in pain as she got back into the carriage.

              “Even dying, you’re a pain in the ass. Stop arguing with me.” Chloe ordered. “Those men probably thought we had gold. I’m not a target.” Chloe closed the carriage door before Beca could argue any further. She apologized to the dead driver as she moved his body so that she could sit in his place. She needed to hurry. She couldn’t lose Beca. 

 

 

 

              Upon reaching the village, Chloe hopped down from the seat and retrieved Beca from the carriage. “How are you feeling?”

              “Like I’m bleeding to death,” Beca answered.      

              A man rushed towards them and his eyes widened. “Princess Chloe…. Princess Beca. You’re hurt.”

              “Very astute,” Beca said, tiredly.

              “Quiet, you,” Chloe whispered to the brunette before looking at the man. “Just her. Is there a doctor in this village?”

              “Just one but she’s off delivering a baby.”

              “Damn it,” Chloe muttered. “I need a place for her to lie down.”

              “This way.” The man headed towards his home and Chloe followed with Beca in tow.

              Once they reached the house, the man’s wife sprang into action upon seeing the scene before her. “Elizabeth warm some water! Jack get me as many cloths as you can find.”

              The man took Beca from Chloe and carried her to his bedroom.

              Chloe looked to the wife. “I’m sorry for intruding like this.”

              “It’s an honor to have you here, Princess. Sorry it is under these circumstances. Tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

              “I will be needing a metal rod. Heat it up and bring it to me once it’s ready.” Chloe went into the bedroom and kissed Beca on the forehead. “I need to take the arrow out.” Chloe looked at the man. “What’s your name?”

              “Derek. And my wife’s Talia.”

              “Okay, Derek can you help me sit her up?”

              Derek helped get Beca into a sitting position. Chloe broke the end of the arrow as gently as she could before pulling it out.

              “I’ve got the cloths!” Jack entered the room and Chloe took them.

              “And I have warm water!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

              Chloe smiled at the kids who looked to be six and nine. “Thank you. You two go back to your mother.” She didn’t want them to see this. She unbuttoned Beca’s shirt and dipped one of the cloths in the warm water before cleaning Beca’s wound. “I’ll have to cauterize this, Beca.”

              Talia entered the room with a heated poker. “It’s ready.”

              “Bite on this.” Chloe grabbed another cloth and placed it in Beca’s mouth. She bent down near her ear and whispered “I love you” before taking the poker from Talia. “Hold her down for me.”

              Beca shook her head.

              “Are you sure?” Chloe asked.

              Beca nodded.

              Chloe placed the poker into Beca’s wound and the brunette let out a muffled scream before she passed out.

 

 

 

              Beca’s eyes opened and she smiled when she felt arms around her and a head resting on her shoulder. “Chlo?”

              Chloe remained asleep and Beca didn’t have the heart to wake the tired redhead.

              “She hasn’t been asleep long.”

              Beca turned her head and saw a little blonde girl sitting in a chair by the bed. “Hi.”

              Elizabeth smiled. “I’m Elizabeth.”

              “Why aren’t you asleep, Elizabeth?” Beca asked.

              “I’m looking after you while Princess Chloe rests. She cried herself to sleep after her father and the doctor left.”

              “The King was here?” Beca asked.

              “A messenger was sent to let him,” Elizabeth explained. “The doctor said Chloe did good keeping you alive but you might not make it through the night. She became a mess after hearing that. You weren’t in any condition to be moved so that’s why you’re still here. Is it true you are the one Chloe has chosen to wed?”

              “That is the truth,” Beca replied.

              The door to the room opened and Talia smiled at seeing that Beca was awake. “Princess, it’s good to see you up. Elizabeth leave her so she can rest.”

              Elizabeth left the room and Beca felt Chloe shift beside her. Talia closed the door to give the two privacy.

              “Beca?” Chloe raised herself up.

              “Hello, my love,” Beca said. “Quite a day we had.”

              Chloe placed several kisses on Beca’s face. “I was so worried.”

              “You saved my life,” Beca stated. “You’re amazing.”

              “I like knowing how to do things,” Chloe replied. “I’m glad my thirst for knowledge came in handy. Go back to sleep now, love. You still need your rest.”

              “You’ll still be here when I wake up?” Beca asked as she closed her eyes.

              Chloe kissed Beca on the corner of her lips. “Always.”

             

             


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

****

Chloe finished rewrapping Beca’s wound with a fresh bandage before pulling her shirt back down and helping her lie down. “We wed tomorrow,” she said happily.

              Beca grinned. “Do we? I knew something had slipped my mind.”

              Chloe playfully hit Beca on the arm before straddling her thighs. “It’s a shame we won’t be able to consummate our marriage right away.”

              Beca rubbed her hands up and down Chloe’s thighs. The redhead was wearing a chemise, not having changed since she woke up. “A little pain won’t stop me from consummating our marriage.”

              Deciding not to argue, Chloe moved so that she was lying beside Beca. She pulled her blanket up to cover them as she cuddled into the woman. “I’m sorry your parents won’t be able to be there tomorrow.”

              Beca smiled. “I’m sure they’re watching on wondering how a beautiful Princess like yourself let a wayward Princess win you over.”

              Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. “You have your charm. Has your uncle decided to join us tomorrow?”

              “He’s too busy ruling, I’m sure.”

              “You should at least attempt to salvage your relationship,” Chloe stated. “We can go see him once things settle down after the wedding.”

              “That’s a long trip I’d rather not make.”

              “You’ll regret it.”

              “I’ll regret nothing. Now enough about him.” Beca trailed her hand up Chloe’s bare thigh.

              Chloe bit her lower lip as Beca’s fingers pressed into her. “Your injury.”

              “Is fine.” Beca kissed Chloe along her jaw. “Undress.”

              Chloe got up from the bed and removed her nightgown, dropping it to the floor before helping Beca out of her clothes. She climbed on top of the woman and kissed her passionately. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair and deepened the kiss. She rolled them over in one swift motion and stopped Chloe as she tried to get back on top.

              “There will be less strain on your wound if you’re on your back,” Chloe pointed out.

              Beca used her knee to nudge Chloe’s legs apart. “You worry too much.”

              Chloe gasped as she felt Beca’s thigh putting pressure between her legs. She then moaned as her lover began a slow rhythm of rocking against her. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

              Beca placed gentle kisses along Chloe’s neck. “I can manage making love to you.” Beca reached down between their bodies to spread Chloe’s lips before pressing her clit against the redhead’s.

              Chloe moaned out loudly as Beca began to rub their clits together. She wrapped her legs around Beca’s waist and heard Beca wince in pain. She quickly began to unwrap her legs from around her but Beca used one hand to place her leg back.

              “Good pain,” Beca said before kissing her.

              Chloe’s nails scratched at Beca’s back as her lover began to move faster against her. “Beca!” Chloe moaned out as she felt herself reaching her climax.

              Beca continued to rock against Chloe until her own climax hit her seconds later.  She collapsed on top of Chloe and smiled as the redhead traced soothing patterns on her back where she had surely left many scratches.

              “By the gods, you’re amazing,” Chloe breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

              Beca moved so that she was lying beside Chloe. She kissed the redhead on the shoulder and propped her head up with her hand. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

              Chloe smiled and mirrored Beca’s position. “I know.”

              Beca laughed and kissed the woman. “I love you.”

              “I love you too, Beca, and you’re the best thing to ever happen to me as well. I can’t wait for us to start our life together.”

              “It’ll be an adventure that’s for sure.” Beca moved back on top of Chloe and began to travel down her body.

              “You’re insatiable.” Chloe ran her fingers through Beca’s hair as the brunette placed kisses down her stomach.

              “It’s hard not to be with someone as gorgeous as you.” Beca finished making her way down between Chloe’s legs.

              Chloe’s eyes rolled back in her head as Beca took her into her mouth and she let out a loud moan as Beca took her to new heights.

 

 

 

              Aubrey rolled her eyes as she saw Chloe walk outside. “I thought you’d never leave your room.”

              Chloe grinned and sat down at the table across from Aubrey. “Beca was being insatiable.”

              Aubrey scrunched her face up and shook her head. “I needn’t know what you two do behind closed doors. So, tomorrow’s the big day.”

              Chloe smiled and looked at her friend curiously. “Do you still disapprove?”

              “I never disapproved,” Aubrey stated. “I was just surprised that someone like Beca was who you wanted to spend your life with. She’s… different, but she treats you right. She makes you happy. I can respect that. She just better never hurt you.”

              “She won’t hurt me,” Chloe said, positively.

              Beca walked outside, approaching the two women. She had a serious look on her face that worried Chloe.

              “What’s wrong?” Chloe asked.

              Beca knelt down before Chloe and took the redhead’s hands into her own. “There’s been word of men plotting against your father. The King has chosen me and Luke to go take care of it.”

              Chloe frowned. “You? Why not just his guards?”

              “He wants this to be kept quiet and he says he trusts me to be quick about it,” Beca explained.

              Chloe shook her head. “Our wedding-,”

              “Will still take place. I leave now and I’ll be back in the morning.”

              “What if something goes wrong?” Chloe felt her heart racing.

              “I’ll come back to you, Chloe,” Beca promised. “I can’t say no to the King.”

              “I can.” Chloe stood up and quickly made her way to her father’s office. He looked up from the documents he was looking at when his door was pushed open.

              “Chloe,” he began.

              “Why her?” Chloe asked, angrily.

              “She’s a magnificent marksman with a bow and arrow,” the King explained. “She can kill these men from yards away and be done with it.”

              “Find someone else,” Chloe ordered through gritted teeth.

              “I’m sorry, Chloe,” Leon said. “Beca and Luke will be the ones to take care of this.”

              “Do you not want me marrying her?” Chloe asked. “Is that what this is?”

              “Don’t be ridiculous.” Leon stood and approached his daughter. “She treats you like any good father would want his daughter to be treated. She worships the ground you walk on. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to love you.”

              “Then why her?” Chloe asked near tears.

              “Simply because she’s the best person for the task,” Leon replied.

              “If anything happens to her, I won’t forgive you,” Chloe warned before leaving the office. She made her way back outside where she found Beca waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her into a hug. “Please come back to me,” she cried.

              “Don’t cry, love.” Beca said as she returned the hug. “I promise I’ll be back in time for our wedding. The town these men are in isn’t far from here. We’ll be back before you know it.”

              Chloe pulled out of the hug and kissed Beca. “I love you.”

              “And I you.” Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s forehead. “I have to take my leave now.” Beca looked to Aubrey who nodded without Beca having to ask her to look after Chloe. Beca kissed Chloe again before walking away.

              Aubrey stood up and hugged her friend. “It’ll be okay.”

              “Am I being selfish?” Chloe asked.

              “No, you’re being scared,” Aubrey said. “Beca has never broken a promise to you has she?”

              Chloe shook her head. “She hasn’t. I just hope she can continue to keep them.”

             


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

              Isabel entered her daughter’s room and saw Chloe lying on her bed looking miserable. “Sweetheart, she’ll return safely.”

              “What if she doesn’t?” Chloe asked, sadly.

              “You mustn’t think like that. Beca will be back in time for your wedding tomorrow.”

              Aubrey knocked on the door and smiled at the Queen when she looked at her. “Sorry to interrupt. I was hoping to have a word with Chloe.”

              Isabel kissed her daughter on the temple before moving to stand before Aubrey. “You’ll stay with her through the night won’t you? I fear she won’t get any sleep with her worries weighing down on her.”

              Aubrey nodded. “I’ll be by her side.” The queen left and Aubrey closed the door before getting onto the bed next to Chloe. “Remember how you first felt about Beca?”

              Chloe let out a breathy laugh. “I thought she was insufferable.”

              "I still think she's insufferable."

 

 

_Two years prior..._

 

_Princess Chloe and her best friend, Aubrey were walking along outside with guards nearby keeping watch over them. Chloe enjoyed going out and not being trapped in the castle all the time much to her parents' displeasure. She enjoyed doing normal things and not being fussed over._

_"My father's been urging me to get married," Chloe said to Aubrey as they walked along a market. "I know other girls are marrying at my age but I still feel I'm too young at seventeen and not ready. With the help of my mother, I convinced him to give me two more years."_

_"Has anyone caught your eye?" Aubrey asked, curiously._

_"Not at all," Chloe admitted. "And I don't see that changing in two years either. Maybe I can get away with never marrying. And you? Have you an interest in anyone?"_

_"Not in the least. My father wants me to marry Gustov."_

_Chloe made a face at hearing this. "He's old."_

_"And he's wealthy. That's all my father cares about."_

_"Please tell me you're not going to go through with it," Chloe said._

_"It's not looking like I have a choice."_

_"Everyone should have a fair chance at true love." Chloe was upset for her best friend and there was no way she'd allow her to marry an old man she didn't even want to be with. "You should come live in the castle with me. My parents love you as if you were their own. They wouldn't blink an eye if I made the request."_

_"I don't want to be a bother," Aubrey sighed._

_"It's no bother. I'd love to have you in the castle. You would help me keep my sanity."_

_"My parents-,"_

_"Will be excited that they can brag about their daughter living in the castle. Come on, we should be heading back to the castle. My father says we should have a visitor arriving today."_

_"Do you know who?" Aubrey asked._

_"He wants it to be a surprise. He said it was a friend.”_

_Aubrey quirked an eyebrow and looked at her best friend. "Do you think it’s Beca?"_

_"I hope not." Chloe had met Princess Beca once before and in the two days that they had spent together, Chloe had allowed herself to fall for the brunette's charm. On Beca's last day visiting, Chloe had witnessed a kiss between her and another noble girl. That had been months ago and Chloe hadn’t spoken a word to the Princess since._

_Chloe entered the castle with Aubrey and while heading toward the courtyard, she saw Beca. She was wearing pants and a shirt with a sword hanging down by her side in a nicely designed sheath. She also noticed a small dagger resting in the brunette's boot. Beca was currently talking to one of the Beales' maids and seemed to be flirting with her. Chloe cleared her throat to catch their attention._

_Beca looked over and smiled when she saw the Princess. Moving so that she was closer, she bowed her head before taking Chloe's hand into her own, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "Princess Chloe," she greeted. "It has been entirely too long since I've been graced with your presence."_

_Chloe gently pulled her hand away. "Do not bother with your words. I'm not as easily charmed as most." Chloe looked to her maid who sheepishly walked away._

_The girl smirked. "We were just having a conversation."_

_"About what? Which chamber to meet up in later tonight?" Chloe threw back._

_Beca was confused by the Princess' displeasure with her but she went with it. "If I wanted to meet anyone alone in a chamber, it'd be you."_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Have you not changed a bit since the last time you were here?"_

_Beca looked to the blonde. "Aubrey, always a pleasure," she drawled, sarcastically._

_Just as Aubrey was going to speak, the King and Queen approached them._

_"Fantastic, you three are already catching up," King Leon said. "Where is your cousin, Jesse?" He asked Beca._

_"I'm here, Your Majesty." Jesse approached them. "I was admiring your courtyard." He looked to Beca. "We should have a duel later. Show the King and Queen good swordsmanship."_

_The King laughed lightly. "I am sure you couldn't best my daughter. She is remarkable."_

_This caught Beca's interest and she looked back to the Princess. They hadn't discussed Chloe's interest in dueling when they had last met._

_"You two have a moment to give Beca and Jesse a tour don't you?" The King asked._

_"Of course, Father," Chloe answered, reluctantly._

_Beca patted Jesse on the shoulder. "Cousin, you should go with Aubrey. I'd prefer a private tour with the Princess. I have a lot I would like to discuss with her."_

_King Leon smiled. "That sounds perfect. I have business to attend to so I'll see you at supper."_

_Chloe kissed her father on the cheek before turning back to face Beca._

_Beca held up her arm so that Chloe could rest her hand in the crook of it._

_Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes at the cocky Princess and she simply placed her hand in the crook of her arm before walking away from her father. "What is it that you would like to discuss with me?"_

_“I’ve written you two letters,” Beca stated. “You never responded to either.”_

_“I never got a chance to read them.”_

_“Were they not delivered?” Beca asked, confused. “My messenger said he delivered them.”_

_“The first one was dropped in a fire upon arrival and the second landed in water.”_

_“I would like to think you are just clumsy but I am guessing that isn’t the case.”_

_“I didn’t wish to hear from you,” Chloe admitted. Beca stopped walking and Chloe was surprised to see hurt in her eyes._

_“Why are you so cold towards me?” Beca inquired._

_“Ask Amelia Benedict.” Chloe began to walk away but Beca stopped her._

_“I haven’t a clue who that is.”_

_“The girl you decided to kiss your last day here five months ago.”_

_Realization dawned on Beca and she shook her head. “I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I haven’t kissed anyone since you. I haven’t been able to even think about anyone since meeting you.”_

_Chloe folded her arms across her chest. “I’m supposed to believe that you actually managed to not fall into bed with the first pretty face that crossed your path upon returning home?”_

_“Yes… because it’s true.” Beca knew that she had a reputation but she had hoped news of her past behavior wouldn’t reach Chloe. “Give me a chance to prove to you that I’m not who you think I am.”_

_Chloe didn’t want to set herself up for heartbreak but she had enjoyed Beca’s company the last time they were together. “As long as you’re not expecting anything to come of it, we can spend time together.”_

_Beca smiled, pleased. She was going to prove to Chloe that she had changed and that she could make her happy._

             

             

              Chloe smiled and let out a sigh at the memory. “I’m glad I gave her a chance.”

              “She didn’t leave you with much of a choice if I recall correctly.”

              Chloe laughed. “Very true. Flowers, jewelry, fancy daggers…she showered me with them.”

              “What finally won you over?” Aubrey asked, knowing that jewelry didn’t impress her best friend.

              “That she actually waited as long as she did for me and was willing to wait even longer until I was ready to be with her.”    

 

_A year and six months prior…_

 

              _Chloe was drifting off to sleep when she heard her room door open. No one ever entered her room without knocking and announcing themselves. She reached for the dagger beneath her pillow and waited for her intruder to make their move._

_“Relax,” Beca said as she moved towards Chloe. “It’s only me.”_

_Chloe sat up and could barely make out Beca’s form in the moonlit room. It had been six months since Chloe had decided to befriend the brunette and the two had become close. Nothing had progressed between the two other than friendship, Chloe not wanting to rush into anything and risk heartbreak, but Beca had been the definition of patient. Beca returned to the castle as often as she could, usually with her cousin, Jesse, who had managed to catch Aubrey’s attention. Beca was currently on her fourth visit in six months. “I could’ve killed you,” Chloe said._

_“That would have been unfortunate.” Beca removed her boots and got onto the bed._

_“If my father finds you in my bed, he’ll throw you through the window,” Chloe warned, playfully. Beca had been courting Chloe ever since being at the castle six months ago and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the redhead’s parents. They liked Beca, but they also knew of her reputation with women._

_“I needed to speak to you before I left tomorrow. It’s important.”_

_Chloe frowned. “Is everything alright?”_

_Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe’s. “I have feelings for you. I know you are aware of them. I don’t want anyone else. I know you question my intentions but all I want is to make you happy. I love you.”_

_Chloe leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Beca’s cheek. “I cannot deny my feelings for you. I love you too, but I’m not ready to marry and leave my life here behind. That’s the only reason I’ve been hesitant about us.”_

_“We don’t have to rush into marriage,” Beca assured her. “I’ll visit you as often as I can until you are ready to wed. You understand me like no other, Chloe. I want my life to be with you. If I have to wait another six months or even years for you, I will.”_

_Chloe brought her hand up to rest on Beca’s cheek. “You won’t have to wait another second.” She pressed her lips to Beca’s and the two got lost in their kiss. As things intensified between the two, Beca broke away. “What’s wrong?” Chloe asked._

_“This can’t happen yet,” Beca said with as much willpower as she could muster._

_Chloe grinned. “No? Are you actually going to tell me you want to wait until marriage?”_

_Beca rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Chloe. “I want to wait until the right moment. Would you mind if I slept here? If I’m leaving tomorrow, I don’t want to spend the night apart.”_

_Chloe kissed Beca before lying down. Beca placed an arm over Chloe and closed her eyes as she happily drifted off to sleep._

_The next morning, Beca and Chloe were still asleep in bed when Chloe’s room door opened and Aubrey walked in. She moved over to Chloe and shook her awake gently._

_Chloe’s eyes opened and Aubrey gestured for her to remain quiet. “The King and Queen of Wales have been assassinated and her Uncle is severely wounded,” she whispered. “We just got word of it. It happened days ago.”_

_Chloe sat up in bed with wide eyes. “No.” Beca’s parents. She looked over at the sleeping brunette before looking back at Aubrey. “I will tell her.”_

_Aubrey nodded and left the room. Chloe ran a hand through her hair and looked back down at Beca. How was she supposed to deliver this news?_

_Beca shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw that Chloe was already up but the smile disappeared when she noticed how upset Chloe looked. “What’s wrong, my love?”_

_Chloe took Beca’s hand into her own. “There has been news from Wales.”_

_Beca heard the sadness in Chloe’s voice and sat up. “What has happened?”_

_“Your parents, Beca. They have been assassinated and your uncle is in critical condition. A messenger has arrived with the information. ”_

_Beca got up from the bed immediately. “My parents are dead?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Beca.” Chloe got up from the bed._

_“Do they know who is responsible?” Beca asked, voice thick with sadness._

_“I’m unsure of the details.” Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t go home now. It’s unsafe.”_

_“I have to,” Beca replied, trying to keep her tears at bay. “I need to find out who has done this and rid of them. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”_

_“Someone obviously wants to take the throne,” Chloe stated. “You’ll be going into danger.”_

_“I must do this, Chloe.” Beca felt a tear slip from her eye and Chloe reached up to brush it away. “I don’t expect you to wait for me.”_

_Chloe kissed Beca gently on the lips. “I will wait. Just promise to return to me.”_

_“I promise.”_

_Months later…_

_Aubrey was taking a stroll with Jesse outside as they talked about Beca. “Have you not heard from her at all these last few months?”_

_Jesse shook his head. “After she ensured my father would live, she took off without a word.”_

_“Do you think…”_

_“No,” Jesse replied. “I refuse to believe she’s dead. Beca’s strong.”_

_“Chloe misses her terribly,” Aubrey said, feeling sad for her best friend._

_“And I’m sure Beca is missing her as well.”_

“Remember when she returned?” Aubrey asked. “I had never seen you so happy.”

              Chloe laughed. “I still don’t think I slapped her hard enough.”

 

 

_Chloe was outside with Aubrey and Jesse as she busied herself with her bow and arrows. The bow had been a gift from Beca. Chloe loved the design of it and had been thrilled to receive a gift that she would actually use. She glanced over at Aubrey who was lost in a conversation with Jesse. She smiled, happy that her best friend had found someone._

_She readied her bow and focused on her target as thoughts of Beca filled her mind. She was starting to think the brunette would never return. She shot the arrow and it hit the target perfectly._

_“You’ve improved incredibly with that thing.”_

_Chloe froze for a moment before spinning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Beca and she dropped her bow as she ran to her, pulling her into a hug. “I thought I’d never see you again.”_

_“I promised I would return. Have you been well?”_

_“I’ve missed you.” Chloe squeezed Beca harder just to ensure she was real._

_Beca smiled and let herself enjoy the moment of being with Chloe again. Jesse and Aubrey had stood up from their seats and were smiling at the scene._

_“It is actually good to see you, Beca,” Aubrey said._

_“And you as well,” Beca smiled._

_Jesse nodded at his cousin with a smile. “You had us worried. I would have gone with you if you let me know you were leaving.”_

_“I know. That is why I left in secret.”_

_“Did you take care of everything?” Jesse asked._

_“I did.” She pulled away from Chloe to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry it took so long. There was more than one person that I had to put down.” She looked back to Jesse. “I took care of the last man a week ago. There was a traitor in the castle… Henrik.”_

_“The King’s advisor?” Jesse was shocked._

_“Where have you been these last few months?” Aubrey asked._

_“All around, really. Trying to find out who was involved.” Beca wasn’t expecting a slap to the face from Chloe. She smirked and looked at the angry redhead. “May I ask why I received that?”_

_“Did you have access to parchment and a quill?” Chloe asked, hotly. “I thought you were dead.”_

_“I am sorry, my love.” Beca hugged Chloe. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”_

_“I’ll go summon the King and Queen,” Aubrey smiled. “They are going to want to celebrate.”_

_“I’ll accompany you.” Jesse followed Aubrey out of the courtyard in order to give Beca and Chloe privacy._

_“I love you,” Chloe said once they were alone._

_“I love you too.” Beca kissed the redhead. “I thought about you every day. I had a lot of time to think. I am leaving Wales and moving here in order for us to be together properly.”_

_Chloe was shocked by this news. “Really?”_

_Beca nodded. “My uncle hates me for it. He thinks I talked Jesse into staying here. We’re abandoning our people he says.”_

_“I wouldn’t want you to do something you’d later regret.”_

_Beca kissed Chloe. “I will never regret choosing you.”_

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a smile. “That is the night I gave myself to her. It was perfect. She was perfect.”

              Aubrey smiled. “And tomorrow you two will wed, adding another perfect moment in your lives.”

             

             


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Chloe was sitting at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

              Aubrey entered the room and smiled at her best friend. “Your mother is sending for you. She wants you in your wedding dress.”

              Chloe looked at Aubrey through the mirror. “Oh, I wasn’t aware that I could have one without my bride.”

              Aubrey moved over to Chloe, placing a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll be here.”

              Chloe got up from her chair and moved to her bed. “Tell my mother I’m not ready to leave my room since her husband decided to send my beloved off to who even knows what kind of danger.”

              Aubrey bent down and kissed Chloe on the temple. “I’ll tell her you’re not ready as of yet. I shall return to keep you company in a few.”

              Chloe nodded and let her mind drift off to thoughts of Beca.

             

 

              _Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand as they walked along a lake in the woods. Chloe was singing along gently to the song Beca had begun to sing for her. Once the song came to an end, Chloe kissed her lover on the cheek._

_Chloe grinned. “We sound magnificent together.”_

_Beca’s signature smirk appeared on her face as she spoke her next words. “We sound magnificent together doing a lot of things,” she winked at the woman._

_Chloe laughed and gently nudged the woman. “We should be heading back. My mother will have a fit if she learns that I’m roaming through the woods. Especially in this dress.” Chloe looked down at her new attire that had been given to her that morning._

_“Well.” Beca stopped walking and turned to face Chloe. “You could always remove the dress.”_

_“As romantic as a tryst out in the woods sounds, I’d prefer somewhere with more privacy.”_

_Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s neck. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”_

_“I believe there’s a bruise on my lower back from our last encounter that shows you just how adventurous I am.”_

_Beca grinned at the memory and pulled Chloe to her. “That was a good time was it not?”_

_Chloe kissed Beca. “It most definitely was, my love. Now let us go to the castle before my parents send someone looking for us.”_

_Beca bit her lower lip as they fell back into step beside each other and Chloe quirked a brow at the brunette’s silence._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Liar.”_

_Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. “Your father is still throwing that ball?”_

_Chloe nodded. “Princes and Princesses from all around are already on their way here to try to win me over. I hope you’ll enjoy the competition.”_

_Beca frowned. “I wasn’t aware that I had to compete for you.”_

_Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “There might be someone more charming than you out there.”_

_Beca’s frown deepened and Chloe took note of it. “I’m only kidding, Beca. You have nothing to worry about. I love you.”_

Chloe heard her room door open and sighed. “I think I just want to be alone, Bree.”

              “Have you changed your mind about our betrothal?”

              Chloe’s eyes widened as she shot up from her bed. “Beca!” She rushed over to the woman and kissed her. “You’re here!”

              “I said I would be.” Beca placed a strand hair behind Chloe’s ear. “You’re supposed to be dressed. Did you doubt I’d return?”

              “I had my fears,” Chloe admitted. She brought her hand up to touch the cut on Beca’s forehead. “You’re hurt.”

              “Just a small altercation. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Beca placed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. “We have to get ready. It’d be poor manners to show up late to our own wedding.”

              “Just hold me for a moment.”

              Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe, happy to have made it back to her future wife.

 

 

              Aubrey approached Chloe who was standing beside Beca as the brunette spoke to Jesse. The wedding had been wonderful and they were now celebrating in the Great Hall. Aubrey placed her hand on her friend’s shoulders and smiled at her. “Can I steal you away for a moment?”          

              Chloe kissed Beca on the corner of her lips. “I’ll be back shortly, love.”

              Beca returned the kiss and looked at Aubrey. “Don’t keep her from me for too long.”

              Aubrey laughed lightly. “I shall have her back before you start to miss her.”

              Beca took Chloe’s hand into her hand and kissed the back of it. “Don’t go too far.”

              Chloe followed Aubrey to another corner of the room and looked at her curiously. “Is everything alright, Aubrey?”

              Aubrey smiled and nodded. “Jesse asked me to marry him.”

              Chloe beamed and hugged her friend. “That’s amazing news, Bree! I’m happy for you.”

              “I know you’re going to be impossible to get to for the next few days so I wanted to tell you now,” Aubrey said.

              Chloe smiled. “I’m glad you did.”

              “He wants to take me to meet his father,” Aubrey continued.

              “That should prove to be an interesting trip,” Chloe replied.

              “Maybe you and Beca can meet up with us there after your plans,” Aubrey said.

              “I would like to meet her uncle,” Chloe admitted. “It is just a sore subject with her.”

              Aubrey grinned. “I’m sure you can talk her into it,” she winked at her friend. “You should get back to her. She looks rather bored talking to the other royals.”

              Chloe glanced over at her wife and laughed lightly. She did look about ready to throw herself off a cliff. She hugged and congratulated Aubrey again before joining Beca once again. She smiled as the brunette linked their fingers together as she tried to seem interested in the conversation she was in the middle of.

              “I hate to be rude,” Chloe began.  “I need to discuss something with Beca.”

              “Of course, Princess,” the man speaking to Beca said.

              Chloe snuck out of the Great Hall with Beca in tow.

              “Thank you for that,” Beca smiled. “The man was going on about nothing.”

              “I am not without my reasons.” Chloe turned, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck and kissed her.

              Beca trailed her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip and Chloe immediately parted her lips for her wife. After a few minutes, Beca ended the kiss. “Can we take our leave?”

              Chloe laughed. “I’ll tell my parents we are leaving.”

              “I don’t want a fuss,” Beca said, not wanting a crowd to join them outside.

              Chloe kissed Beca. “I’ll be discreet.”

              Beca smiled at Chloe’s retreating form as Jesse approached her.

              “Sneaking off?” Jesse asked.

              “We are.” Beca sighed, happily and looked at her cousin. “How did I get so lucky with her?”

              Jesse patted Beca on the shoulder. “She’ll come to her senses soon enough,” he joked.

              Beca shoved him gently. “I hope that won’t ever be the case. I am my happiest when I’m with her.”

              “I can tell,” Jesse said. “I’m glad you two found each other. I honestly didn’t think you’d ever marry until Chloe came into your life.”

              Chloe joined Beca , hooking their arms together. “Are you ready?”

              “I am,” Beca said. “I’ll see you soon, cousin.”

              “Enjoy yourselves,” Jesse said.

               Chloe left the castle with Beca and the brunette helped her wife into the carriage before sitting beside her.

              Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder and linked their fingers together. “It feels nice being married to you.”

              Beca kissed the top of Chloe’s head. “It’ll feel even more amazing once we’re alone.”

              Chloe laughed and kissed Beca on the neck. “I look forward to that as well, my love.”

              The two sat in a comfortable silence as they made their way to their destination, happy to start their life together and to see what adventures being married led them on.

     


End file.
